Angelic love chocolate
by Amelka-Wonka-Kitty
Summary: Does Willy Wonka know his girlfriend dreamed I invite you to see the further reading and sorry for weak English


O#n#e# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l# #d#a#y# #W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #w#a#s# #p#r#e#p#a#r#i#n#g# #t#o# #w#o#r#k# #i#n# #a# #f#a#c#t#o#r#y# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #s#u#c#h# #a# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l# #g#i#r#l# #w#i#t#h# #g#r#e#e#n# #c#a#t# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #a# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e#-#c#o#l#o#r#e#d# #t#h#i#c#k# #h#a#i#r# #b#r#a#i#d#e#d# #i#n# #a# #l#o#n#g# #t#a#i#l# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#o#f#t# #s#m#i#l#e# #a#n#d# #f#a#c#i#a#l# #w#o#n#d#e#r#e#d# #h#o#w# #i#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #i#f# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #t#h#e#r#e# #b#e#s#i#d#e# #h#i#m#,# #b#u#t# #w#a#s# #W#i#l#l#y# #r#i#v#e#r#s# #f#l#o#w#i#n#g# #t#i#m#e# #w#a#s# #l#o#s#t# #i#n# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #o#n# #v#a#r#i#o#u#s# #t#o#p#i#c#s# #a#n#d# #w#a#i#t#e#d# #w#o#r#k# #w#h#e#n# #W#i#l#l#y# #h#a#s# #s#e#t# #a# #T#V# #t#o# #s#e#e# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #f#o#r#e#i#g#n# #e#x#c#h#a#n#g#e# #m#a#r#k#e#t# #a#n#d# #s#t#o#c#k# #e#x#c#h#a#n#g#e#s# #a#n#d# #i#n#f#o#r#m#a#t#i#o#n# #a#b#o#u#t# #n#e#w# #c#o#m#p#a#n#i#e#s# #s#a#w# #t#h#a#t# #i#n# #D#e#n#m#a#r#k# #a#r#e# #v#e#r#y# #v#e#r#y# #F#i#n#e# #s#h#o#p#s# #a#n#d# #s#o#o#n# #t#h#e#y# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #i#n# #L#o#n#d#o#n# #b#u#t# #o#n#l#y# #2# #a#n#d# #c#a#n# #b#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#m# #w#s#p#u#l#p#r#a#c#o#w#a#c# #b#u#t# #o#n#l#y# #g#o#o#d# #c#o#m#p#a#n#i#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #t#o# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #W#i#l#l#y#'#s# #i#s# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#e#d# #a#n#d# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#i#n#k# #a#b#o#u#t# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #i#t# #w#a#s# #a# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #f#o#r# #h#i#s# #e#x#p#e#n#s#i#v#e# #e#x#c#l#u#s#i#v#e# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #w#a#g#e# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #a#v#a#i#l#a#b#l#e# #e#v#e#r#y#w#h#e#r#e# #o#n#l#y# #i#n# #S#w#i#t#z#e#r#l#a#n#d# #a#n#d# #B#e#l#g#i#u#m#,# #F#r#a#n#c#e# #a#n#d# #L#o#n#d#o#n#,# #a#n#d# #c#o#u#l#d# #a#l#s#o# #b#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#p#s# #a#n#d# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #c#o#u#n#s#e#l# #a#n#d# #u#p#m#a#l#u#m#p#a#s# #s#u#m#m#o#n#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #h#a#l#l# #m#e#e#t#i#n#g#s# #a#n#d# #b#e#g#a#n# #d#i#s#c#u#s#s#i#o#n#s# #o#n# #t#h#i#s# #i#n#v#e#s#t#m#e#n#t# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e# #i#n#v#e#s#t#m#e#n#t# #w#a#s# #e#x#p#e#n#s#i#v#e# #a#n#d# #h#a#r#d#-#w#o#r#k#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #W#i#l#l#y# #h#a#d# #t#h#e# #h#o#p#e# #t#h#a#t# #i#t# #w#i#l#l# #b#r#i#n#g# #b#e#n#e#f#i#t#s# #f#o#r# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#t#o#r#y# #a#n#d# #h#a#d# #a# #p#o#s#i#t#i#v#e# #o#p#i#n#i#o#n# #a#s# #t#o# #h#i#s# #i#n#t#e#n#t#i#o#n#s#.# #W#i#l#l#y# #k#n#e#w# #a#b#o#u#t# #c#o#n#s#i#s#t#e#n#c#y#,# #a#n#d# #w#h#a#t# #l#o#s#s#e#s# #i#t# #w#a#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #s#e#a# #B#r#i#n#g# #i#t# #u#p# #t#o# #v#e#r#y# #e#x#p#e#n#s#i#v#e##  
>#b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #n#o#t# #u#s#u#a#l#l#y# #s#h#o#p#s# #a#r#e# #s#h#o#p#s# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#e#r#e# #a#n#g#e#l#i#c# #w#y#s#t#r#u#j# #r#e#i#g#n#e#d# #i#n# #h#e#a#v#e#n# #a#s# #d#e#l#i#c#a#t#e#l#y# #w#h#i#t#e# #a#n#d# #c#r#e#a#m# #f#o#r# #c#u#s#t#o#m#e#r#s# #p#l#a#y#e#d# #t#h#e# #m#e#l#o#d#y# #a#n#d# #d#e#l#i#c#a#t#e# #i#n#s#t#r#u#m#e#n#t#a#l#a#n# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #s#p#r#e#a#d# #o#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l#o#o#n# #w#i#t#h# #e#x#p#e#n#s#i#v#e# #p#o#r#c#e#l#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #k#a#s#t#i#n#g#i# #t#h#e# #a#n#g#e#l# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#p# #w#h#e#r#e# #v#a#r#i#o#u#s# #b#e#a#u#t#y# #b#u#t# #n#o#n#e# #t#o# #S#o# #f#a#r#,# #t#h#i#s# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #s#u#f#f#i#c#i#e#n#t# #a#n#d# #f#u#r#t#h#e#r# #e#x#p#l#o#r#a#t#i#o#n# #l#a#s#t#i#n#g# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #a#r#r#i#v#e#d# #i#n# #L#o#n#d#o#n# #c#o#n#f#e#c#t#i#o#n#e#r# #f#r#o#m# #s#u#c#h# #a# #s#t#o#r#e# #i#n# #F#r#a#n#c#e# #w#i#t#h# #a# #w#o#n#d#e#r#f#u#l# #w#o#m#a#n# #a#t# #t#h#a#t# #t#i#m#e# #W#i#l#l#y# #w#a#s# #w#o#r#k#i#n#g# #o#n# #a# #p#l#a#n# #t#o# #t#a#g# #a#l#o#n#g# #i#n# #A#u#g#u#s#t# #t#o# #D#a#n#e# #W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #w#a#s# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #s#u#r#e# #o#f# #h#u#n#d#e#r#e#d#s# #w#a#n#t#s# #b#u#t# #A#l#a#n# #w#a#s# #d#o#i#n#g# #i#n# #A#u#g#u#s#t# #f#a#r# #u#m#p#a#l#u#m#p#a#s# #p#a#u#s#e# #b#u#t# #W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #b#u#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #l#i#s#t#e#n# #t#o# #A#l#a#n# #a#n#d# #I# #h#e#l#d# #a#n#d# #f#l#e#w# #t#o# #s#e#e# #k#a#s#t#i#n#g#i# #b#u#t# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #c#o#u#l#d# #p#r#o#v#i#d#e# #m#o#r#e# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#i#n#g# #a#t#t#r#a#c#t# #h#i#s# #a#t#t#e#n#t#i#o#n# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #p#a#r#t#i#c#u#l#a#r#l#y# #a# #u#n#i#q#u#e# #b#e#t#i#j#a#i# #a#n#d# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #s#i#n#g#:# #F#o#r# #o#n#e# #h#u#n#d#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #e#l#e#v#e#n# #o#f# #d#r#e#a#m#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #s#p#e#n#d# #a# #h#u#n#d#r#e#d# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #f#a#c#e# #y#o#u#r# #m#i#e#e# #O#u#r# #r#e#n#d#e#z# #v#o#u#s#,# #o#n#l#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #i#m#a#g#i#n#a#t#i#o#n# #o#f# #R#e#n#d#e#z# #v#o#u#s# #o#f# #m#y# #d#r#e#a#m#s##<br>#O#u#r# #r#e#n#d#e#z# #v#o#u#s#,# #o#n#l#y# #i#n# #m#y# #i#m#a#g#i#n#a#t#i#o#n# #R#e#n#d#e#z# #v#o#u#s# #s#n#o#w# #a#n#d# #r#a#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#t#o#r#y# #s#o# #t#h#a#t# #i#t# #i#s# #n#o#t# #s#e#e#n# #b#y# #t#h#e# #p#a#p#a#r#a#z#z#i#.##  
>#A#f#t#e#r# #r#e#a#c#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#t#o#r#y# #W#i#l#l#y# #w#a#s# #a# #b#i#t# #e#x#c#i#t#e#d# #a#b#o#u#t# #w#h#a#t#'#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#a#r#k#e#t#s# #f#o#r# #c#o#m#p#a#n#i#e#s# #a#n#d# #s#h#o#p#s# #w#a#s# #f#u#l#l# #o#f# #h#o#p#e# #a#n#d# #o#p#t#i#m#i#z#m#u# #a#n#d# #t#o#o#k# #a# #n#e#w#s#p#a#p#e#r# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #n#e#w#s# #a#n#d# #I# #r#e#a#d# #o#u#t# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e#s#e# #s#t#o#r#e#s# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #5# #t#i#m#e#s# #m#o#r#e# #e#x#p#e#n#s#i#v#e# #e#v#e#n# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e#s# #a#s# #i#n# #o#r#d#i#n#a#r#y# #s#t#o#r#e#s# #s#w#e#e#t#s# #a#n#d# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #w#o#r#k# #i#n# #a# #f#a#c#t#o#r#y#,# #a#s# #a#l#w#a#y#s#,# #b#u#t# #W#i#l#l#y#'#s# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #a# #l#a#r#g#e# #v#a#r#i#e#t#y# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #l#i#f#e# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #n#e#w# #a#t#y#p#i#c#a#l# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #c#h#a#r#m#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#k# #h#a#d# #t#o# #l#a#s#t# #f#o#r# #a# #f#e#e#d# #c#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #s#e#e#n# #a#s# #s#u#p#p#l#y# #a#n#d# #d#e#m#a#n#d# #g#r#o#w# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #n#e#e#d#e#d# #t#o# #i#n#t#e#r#a#c#t# #i#n# #c#o#n#t#a#c#t# #w#i#t#h# #D#a#n#i#s#h# #W#i#l#l#y# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #t#h#a#t# #e#v#e#n# #s#o#m#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#a#n#t#s# #a#n#d# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #r#e#a#c#h#e#d# #5#:#0#0# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#f#t#e#r#n#o#o#n# #h#o#u#r#s# #a#n#d# #W#i#l#l#y# #w#a#s##<br>#t#h#i#s# #w#i#t#h# #s#o#m#e# #b#o#r#e#d# #d#o#c#i#e#n#i#a#n#y# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #o#n# #s#u#c#h# #a# #s#c#a#l#e# #i#n# #a#n# #e#x#c#l#u#s#i#v#e# #s#a#l#e# #o#n# #i#t#s# #s#w#e#e#t#n#e#s#s# #a#n#d# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#f#f#i#c#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #w#o#r#k# #w#h#e#n# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #p#r#z#y#p#o#m#i#a#l# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #s#e#n#s#i#t#i#v#e# #g#i#r#l# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #i#n#t#e#r#n#e#t# #u#n#t#i#l# #h#e# #f#o#u#n#d# #a# #n#o#t#e# #o#n# #j#u#s#t# #s#u#c#h# #a# #g#i#r#l# #a#s# #W#i#l#l#y# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #T#h#i#s# #w#a#s# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e#d# #w#e#a#r#i#n#g# #a# #d#e#l#i#c#a#t#e# #b#a#l#l#e#t# #n#i#e#z#l#y#k#l#y# #s#t#r#o#j##  
>#I# #d#a#n#c#e#d# #b#a#l#l#e#t# #w#h#e#n# #W#i#l#l#y# #s#a#w# #h#e#r# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e#s# #a#n#d# #r#e#a#d# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #b#u#t# #I# #k#n#o#w# #i#t# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #s#o# #e#a#s#y# #f#o#r# #h#e#r# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #o#n#e# #w#h#o# #h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #m#o#v#i#n#g# #c#l#o#s#e#r# #t#o# #h#e#r# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #o#f# #h#e#r# #u#n#c#l#e#,# #w#h#o# #c#r#y# #o#u#t# #t#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #t#o#o#k# #u#p# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#k# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #I# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #a#n#g#e#l# #s#t#o#r#e# #K#a#s#t#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #W#i#l#l#y# #k#n#e#w# #t#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #m#i#g#h#t# #n#o#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #b#e# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#m# #f#o#r# #m#a#n#y# #r#e#a#s#o#n#s# #b#u#t# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #W#i#l#l#y# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #c#o#n#t#a#c#t# #t#h#e# #D#a#n#e# #A#u#g#u#s#t# #t#o# #s#i#g#n# #a# #c#o#n#t#r#a#c#t# #a#n#d# #a#l#s#o# #k#n#e#w# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#c#e#s# #a#r#e# #l#i#m#i#t#e#d# #a#n#d# #r#a#n#g# #a#n#d# #u#m#u#w#i#l# #a#n# #a#p#p#o#i#n#t#m#e#n#t# #w#h#i#c#h# #o#d#b#e#s#z#i#e# #A#u#g#u#s#t##<br>#t#o#m#o#r#r#o#w# #a#f#t#e#r#n#o#o#n# #a#t# #3#:#0#0# #W#i#l#l#y# #w#a#s# #h#a#p#p#y# #a#n#d# #e#x#c#i#t#e#d#,# #b#u#t# #h#e# #l#a#c#k#e#d# #t#h#e# #f#u#l#l# #h#a#p#p#i#n#e#s#s# #o#f# #t#h#i#s# #g#i#r#l##  
>#I# #k#n#e#w# #f#r#o#m# #h#o#w# #s#h#e# #s#a#w# #t#h#e# #t#r#u#t#h# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #t#o# #i#t# #f#e#l#t# #t#o# #h#e#r# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#t#r#a#o#r#d#i#n#a#r#y#,# #a#n#d# #h#a#d# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #w#o#r#k# #a#n#d# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#e#d#r#o#o#m# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#f# #t#o# #s#l#e#e#p# #l#i#k#e# #a#n# #a#n#g#e#l# #a#n#d# #z#a#s#n#o#l# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #w#i#t#h# #a#l#l# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #a#t#e# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#.# #i#n# #t#h#e# #e#n#d# #h#a#s# #c#o#m#e#,# #t#h#i#s# #v#e#r#y# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #d#a#y##<br>#f#o#r# #W#i#l#l#y#'#s# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#a#b#y#k#i# #i#n#c#r#e#a#s#e# #s#a#l#e# #o#n# #a#n#d# #s#e#e# #t#h#e# #a#n#g#e#l# #s#o# #h#e# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #e#a#t# #b#r#e#a#k#f#a#s#t# #W#i#l#l#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e# #e#v#e#r#y#t#h#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #m#e#e#t#i#n#g# #o#f# #t#h#e# #D#a#n#e# #A#l#a#n# #u#m#p#a#l#u#m#p#a#s# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #c#o#n#v#i#n#c#e#d# #u#n#t#i#l# #t#h#e# #e#n#d# #o#f# #W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #b#u#t# #i#n#s#i#s#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#a#y# #o#f#f##  
>#w#a#s# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #s#u#r#e# #w#h#y# #i#t# #d#o#e#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#t#o#r#y#,# #a#n#d# #l#o#v#e# #w#h#i#c#h# #c#a#n# #m#e#e#t# #w#h#e#n# #r#e#a#c#h#e#d# #3#:#0#0# #W#i#l#l#y# #g#o#t# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #c#a#r# #a#n#d# #d#r#o#v#e# #o#f#f# #t#o# #t#h#e# #h#o#t#e#l# #f#o#r# #a# #m#e#e#t#i#n#g# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #r#e#a#c#h#e#d# #w#a#i#t#e#d# #f#o#r# #h#i#m# #a#t# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t#a#u#r#a#n#t#.##<p>#A#n#g#e#l#-#P#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e# #h#e#a#v#e#n# #'#G#o#o#d# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g# #M#r#.# #W#i#l#l#i#a#m# #W#o#n#k#a#'#m# #g#l#a#d# #w#e# #w#i#l#l# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #d#i#e# #w#i#t#h# #w#s#p#u#l#p#a#c#o#w#a#c#'##<p>

#-#W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #'#G#o#o#d# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g# #t#o# #y#o#u# #I# #i#s# #a#l#s#o# #n#i#c#e# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #w#s#p#u#l#n#a# #c#o#l#l#a#b#o#r#a#t#i#n#g#'##

#A#n#g#e#l#-#P#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e# #h#e#a#v#e#n# #'#S#o# #w#e#l#c#o#m#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#t#o#r#e# #m#o#j#m# #M#r#.# #W#i#l#l#i#a#m# #A#n#g#e#l# #s#i#g#n# #a# #c#o#n#t#r#a#c#t#'##

#-#W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #'#w#i#l#l# #d#o# #i#t# #w#i#t#h# #p#l#e#a#s#u#r#e# #M#r#.# #P#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #I# #h#a#v#e# #o#n#e# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#?#'##

#-#P#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #A#n#g#e#l# #S#t#o#r#e# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e# #h#e#a#v#e#n# #'#y#e#s#,# #b#u#t# #d#e#p#e#n#d#s# #o#n# #w#h#a#t# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #n#o#t# #e#v#e#r#y# #a#n#s#w#e#r# #y#o#u#'##

#-#W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #'#a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #g#i#r#l# #b#a#l#l#e#r#i#n#a# #w#h#o# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #y#o#u# #w#i#t#h# #c#o#n#f#e#c#t#i#o#n#e#r# #w#i#l#l# #r#e#p#r#e#s#e#n#t# #y#o#u# #a#s# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#c#e#'##

#A#n#g#e#l#-#P#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e# #h#e#a#v#e#n# #'#f#a#r# #I# #c#a#n# #n#o#t# #g#i#v#e# #t#h#i#s# #i#n#f#o#r#m#a#t#i#o#n# #I#'#m# #s#o#r#r#y# #b#u#t# #I# #k#n#o#w# #o#f# #w#h#i#c#h# #y#o#u# #m#e#a#n#'##

#-#W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #'#e#h# #s#h#a#m#e# #I# #h#o#p#e# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#e#e# #I# #m#e#d#e#'##

#-#P#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #A#n#g#e#l# #S#t#o#r#e# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e# #h#e#a#v#e#n# #'#'# #I#'#l#l# #g#i#v#e# #y#o#u# #c#e#r#t#a#i#n#l#y# #k#n#o#w# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l#l#y# #a#s# #A#u#g#u#s#t# #b#e#g#i#n#s# #a#n#d# #e#v#e#n# #i#n#v#i#t#e# #y#o#u# #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#f#f#i#c#i#a#l# #o#p#e#n#i#n#g# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#e#e#k# #o#n# #F#r#i#d#a#y# #a#f#t#e#r#n#o#o#n# #a#t# #4#:#0#0# #A#M# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #c#o#u#n#t#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #a#r#r#i#v#a#l# #o#f# #M#r#.# #W#i#l#l#i#a#m# #W#o#n#k#a# #I#'#l#l# #a#d#d# #i#t# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#l#s#o# #a#p#p#e#a#r#s# #t#o# #b#e# #r#a#t#h#e#r# #'##

#-#W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #'#S#u#r#e#l#y# #i#t# #w#i#l#l# #a#r#r#i#v#e# #a#t# #t#h#e# #o#p#e#n#i#n#g# #o#n# #F#r#i#d#a#y# #g#o#o#d#b#y#e#'##

#A#n#g#e#l#-#P#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#o#c#o#l#a#t#e# #h#e#a#v#e#n# #'#I#t# #g#o#o#d#b#y#e# #t#o# #F#r#i#d#a#y# #t#o# #4#:#0#0#'##

#a#n#d# #e#n#d#e#d# #t#h#e# #m#e#e#t#i#n#g# #a# #s#u#c#c#e#s#s# #a#n#d# #d#r#o#v#e# #o#f#f# #t#o# #t#h#e# #W#i#l#l#y# #W#o#n#k#a# #f#a#c#t#o#r#y# #w#i#t#h# #h#o#p#e#s# 


End file.
